In your Arms
by HybridVirus
Summary: El toque de la noche a veces trae a la vida aquello que se desea olvidar, ecos del pasado que quisiéramos enterrar y nunca volver a encontrar. Recordaba perfectamente el glacial frio que le producía ese hombre… Pero mientras se encontrara en este gentil y cálido abraso, solo podía pensar en lo bien que era estar en los brazos correctos desde la noche hasta el alba. IrlandaxMéxico


**In your arms  
By:** HybridVirus

**Disclaimer:** Hetalia y todos sus respectivos personajes pertenecen a Hidekaz Himaruya. Solo soy una fan que escribe para fans y que no consigue ningún bien monetario con esto, sin más adelante

–Hablar–  
"_Pensar"  
__Flashback / Sueños_

**:◇:◊:◇:◊:◇:◊:◇:◊:◇:◊:◇:◊:◇:◊:◇:◊:◇:**

Las cortinas se movían levemente gracias al intrusivo viento que se escabullía por la abierta ventana, su gentil briza recorriendo la obscura habitación hasta llegar a la cama para lentamente deslizarse en una suave caricia contra la bronceada piel que se encontraba cubierta por una ligera capa de sudor, la misma que nada tenía que ver con el calor nocturno. Sonrosados labios se encontraban separados mientras la pelicastaña inhalaba apresuradamente a través de ellos.

Su pecho se alzaba a un ritmo alarmante con su exaltada respiración, al mismo tiempo que su cabeza se movía de un lado hacia otro sobre la almohada, su alborotado cabello se encontraba esparcido sobre sus hombros, la superficie de la almohada y la cama, mientras que algunas hebras se encontraban pegadas a su rostro gracias al sudor.

Ligeros gimoteos escaparon de sus labios mientras sus manos se aferraban a las verdes sabanas, sus nudillos tornándose blancos gracias a la fuerza con que las mantenía sujetas entre sus dedos. De su garganta escapo nuevamente el pequeño sonido que parecía ser una mescla entre un grito sin aliento y un llanto desmedido, justo como los sonidos de un aterrado chiquillo enfrentándose a la peor de sus pesadillas.

_El agarre en sus brazos era firme, por más que forcejeaba no podía liberarse, lentamente esas manos se deslizaron sobre sus brazos, como si intentaran… ¿Calmarla? ¿Reconfortarla? El lejano eco de una voz inundaba sus sentidos. Pero si debía ser honesta, no podía reconocer las palabras al mantenerse concentrada en el acelerado palpitar de su corazón y en la sangre que bombeaba en sus oídos. Pero amenos creía que alguien le había pedido que se detuviera, esta persona que le sujetaba… murmuraba que todo estaría bien, que no hiciera las cosas aún más difíciles. _

_Fue entonces que lo vio, sus irises miel se abrieron desmesuradamente, mientras el horror resplandecía en ellos al ver como los hombres eran separados, algunos de ellos fueron puestos a un lado mientras los otros eran arrojados contra el suelo. Un gruñido escapo de su garganta –¡Detente!– el sonoro grito retumbo en la plaza, mientras su grito era ignorado por los hombres. –¡Alto!– chillo nuevamente, mientras retomaba con ahínco su forcejeo contra esa extraña fuerza que la mantenía presa._

_¿Por qué diablos los separaban? Todos eran sus hombres, sus soldados, sus niños. ¡Todos ellos! No había diferencia alguna y la prueba de ello era que llevaban el mismo uniforme que ella portaba. –Basta…– gruño la voz en su oído, mientras le jalaba ligeramente hacia atrás, alejándola lo más posible del grupo de hombres arrodillados sobre el suelo ¿Porque?... ¿Por qué no podía liberarse? Nuevamente la nación se vio forcejeando contra los brazos que la mantenían inmóvil, solo consiguiendo que aquella persona le apretara más contra su pecho. _

_No sabía porque… pero ese agarre parecía ser más posesivo a diferencia de uno para mantenerla quieta. Un escalofrío le recorría la espalda, esto estaba… mal, muy mal… esos brazos no se sentían bien, este… no era su lugar… Ella no pertenecía en esos brazos, simplemente lo sabía. Con mucho esfuerzo la joven logro soltar una de sus manos del fuerte agarre, misma que fue extendida en la dirección de todos los hombres que yacían en el suelo, el forcejeo continuo… pero su voz nunca dejo de repetir el nombre del comandante del batallón._

Irises miel se abrieron de golpe, deslizándose rápidamente por cada esquina y recoveco de la habitación. El eco de su exaltada respiración resonaba por toda la habitación y por un instante en que sus ojos se habían cerrado, había confundido el sonido con el eco de un cadáver siendo arrastrado. Con un rápido movimiento su rostro se vio oculto entre las temblorosas manos de la joven nación.

Los murmullos del pasado retumbaban por toda la habitación, el sonoro rugir de los cañones, el retumbar de los fusibles, hombres nacidos en su suelo cayendo derrumbados por el intenso combate y ellos… los hombres que habían abandonado al ejercito enemigo, que habían jurado protegerla a cualquier costo. Ella los había abrazado, los había acogido… como si fueran sus propios hijos, solamente de ella, a pesar de que había otra madre patria esperando en otro lado. Lentamente sus manos se recostaron contra sus piernas, mientras ahogados sollozos intentaban escapar de sus ocultos labios.

El sonoro 'Crack' que podía escuchar en su cabeza, fue finalmente el detonante para su llanto –Por favor…– murmuro entrecortadamente la voz de la chica 'Twack' –Basta…– 'Fwap' –Detente…– 'Twack' 'Smack' 'Fwap' –¡Bastardo, ya detente!– el silencio reino nuevamente en el lugar, solo para verse roto por el incesable llanto de la joven mujer.

**(¯ `v´¯ )  
`*.¸.*´**

'Ring' –Hmm…– murmuro la voz mientras su dueño se adentraba más en las sabanas 'Ring' –Tch… dejn drmir…– se quejó quedamente mientras ocultaba el rostro bajo la almohada 'Ring' –Tch…– con un suave movimiento las sabanas fueron hechas hacia un lado, en el mismo modo que la almohada 'Ring' –Ya escuche– murmuro en un tono adormilado el pelirrojo mientras tomaba el teléfono en una de sus manos –¿_Well_?– sus ojos se entrecerraron en un gesto de duda al escuchar el estático silencio en el otro lado de la línea.

–¿Hola?– pregunto nuevamente mientras se alborotaba el cabello, para después estirar su brazo libre perezosamente, una rojiza ceja se alzó levemente ante el casi imperceptible 'sniff' que había podido percibir del otro lado de la línea telefónica –¿Está todo bien?– lentamente los verdes irises del chico se dirigieron a la pequeña pantalla en la base del teléfono, la piel en su nuca se encontró erizándose apenas vio los primeros números del código de la llamada de larga distancia.

–_Álainn_ ¿Qué pasa?– pregunto la varonil voz del chico, mientras sus dedos se aferraban con más fuerza en el teléfono ante el silencio de Rafaela –_Álainn… _¿Estas… llorando?– irises esmeralda se entrecerraron levemente, mientras su mano libre se aferraba a la tela de su camisa. –Seamus…– un leve escalofrió recorrió la espalda del Irlandés al escuchar su nombre dicho por esa voz que normalmente tenía ese aire juguetón y burlesco que le encantaba.

–No me has respondido– el ligero tono acusador de sus palabras fue ignorado por la mexicana –Perdona por llamar tan… tarde– irises verde azulados se entrecerraron mientras dirigía una mirada hacia la puerta de su habitación –Sabes que siempre puedes llamar a la hora que sea _Álainn_–

El irlandés se encontró mordiéndose el labio inferior al escuchar el suave silencio en el otro lado de la línea –Además… técnicamente es temprano– comento en un tono juguetón, intentando extender las respuestas de la chica mientras se dirigía a la cama. Lentamente se dejó caer sobre el colchón mientras continuaba mirando la puerta de reojo.

–¿Cómo estas _Álainn_?– el gentil y casi inaudible tono del pelirrojo arranco una sonrisa de la joven, no es que Seamus pudiera saberlo, pero su voz parecía darle una calma que otros no podrían soñar en igualar –Te he hecho sonreír~– aseguro en un tono triunfal el pelirrojo, mientras inflaba el pecho orgulloso y le sonreía al techo de la recamara como un niño que acaba de salirse con la suya.

Del otro lado de la línea los Irises miel se abrieron en un gesto de sorpresa, mientras dirigía una incrédula mirada hacia el teléfono –N-no, claro que no…– murmuro casi sin aliento, mientras sentía como las mejillas le ardían incesablemente –Ni que pudieras verme…– murmuro la pelicastaña mientras continuaba sonriendo, el eco de un suave 'Hmm~' llego a sus oídos mientras el sonido de sabanas siendo movidas se escuchaba en el fondo.

–Eso es cierto, pero te conozco– el tono calmado fue seguido de una ligera risa –Te conozco tan bien, que sé que te ves _Álainn _en este instante– el labio inferior de la chica sobresalió ligeramente, mientras sus mejillas se encendían de un tono carmín aún más intenso –También sé, que pones a los tomates de Antonio en vergüenza~– comento divertido el Irlandés, esperando el momento en que la latina finalmente explotara.

–¡Claro que no!– chillo la otra, mortificada por el calor que irradiaba de su rostro y por su acelerado corazón –Claro que si– una sonora carcajada escapo del chico de los irises verdes, mientras rodaba en la cama divertido ante el exaltado tono de la pelicastaña –Después de todo, estas _scarlet_~– un suave resoplido fue toda la respuesta que recibió el pelirrojo del otro lado de la línea telefónica.

Un gentil silencio se apodero de ambos jóvenes, los alientos de ambos eran el único sonido perceptible para el contrario a través del teléfono, irises verdes azulados se encontraban fijos en la nada, mientras su sonrisa desaparecía ligeramente de sus labios –_Álainn_…– murmuro gentilmente en el auricular, esperando aprovechar la relajada aura que irradiaba de ambos para conseguir una respuesta de la mexicana.

El suave eco de un '¿Hmm?' llego a los oídos del Irlandés, quien tomo aire levemente mientras dirigía la mirada hacia su mesita de noche –Sabes que no me molesta, pero…– comento en un tono relajado mientras su mirada se deslizaba por algunos puntos de la habitación –¿Por qué me llamaste?– pregunto mientras sentía como un nudo se acomodaba sobre su estómago, sus verdes orbes se entrecerraron en un gesto de molestia al recordar ese casi imperceptible sonido que había escuchado.

¿Acaso… alguien le habría hecho algo? Un gentil suspiro llego a los oídos del pelirrojo, quien se mantuvo en silencio para que la joven de los irises miel respondiera a su pregunta –¿Quieres que sea honesta…?– pregunto con un tono divertido la chica, consiguiendo arrancarle una sonrisa al Irlandés un casi inaudible 'ujum' fue la respuesta que recibió la nación latina.

–Yo solo…– Las pálidas mejillas de la nación europea se encendieron levemente mientras se rascaba la nariz en un gesto nervioso –¿Puedes… repetir eso?– pregunto en una ligera voz mientras agarraba fuertemente el teléfono en su mano.

–Quería escuchar tu voz…– irises miel se encontraron fijos en la pared, mientras ladeaba el rostro en un gesto curioso al escuchar el sonoro eco de las ruidosas pisadas en el otro lado del teléfono –También te echo de menos _Álainn~_– el ruido de madera golpeándose fuertemente contra una superficie le hizo saltar levemente sobre su cama

–¿Seamus, estas bien?– pregunto en un hilo de voz mientras escuchaba lo que parecía ser una pelea del otro lado del teléfono ¿Acaso eso había sido un… 'Bloody Hell'? el repentino e insistente eco de un 'Beep' le anunciaba que la llamada había terminado. Un suave suspiro escapo de sus labios mientras se alborotaba el cabello con una mano ¿Porque razón despertaría Seamus a Arthur? Una ligera sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios mientras colgaba el teléfono, al menos ahora se sentía mil veces mejor que hace rato cuando había despertado de esa forma tan… estrepitosa.

**(¯ `v´¯ )  
`*.¸.*´**

El constante eco de las gotas de agua golpeando el mosaico del baño era el único sonido perceptible a sus oídos, lentamente la cabeza de la latina se inclinó hacia atrás, mientras las castañas hebras se pegaban a sus hombros y cuello gracias a los cristalinos riachuelos de agua. Sus orbes color miel se encontraron ocultos detrás de sus parpados al mismo tiempo que deslizaba sus dedos entre su cabello.

_El eco del aroma del café era algo sacado de sus mejores recuerdos, pero en este momento tenía un sabor tan… agridulce –Traidores– una resignada sonrisa fue enviada en su dirección mientras los hombres comían lo que quizás podría ser su última comida, café y pan traídos por el clérigo._

–_Los traidores merecen ser reconocidos– el aroma de la carne quemada revoloteaba en el aire, los gritos de dolor circundaban en la pequeña plaza, honestamente ya no estaba segura de quien gritaba más, ella suplicando que los soltaran o ellos cuando el candente hierro tocaba su piel para dejar la marca de los desertores en su rostro. _

Las manos de la latina se colocaron sobre el mosaico de la pared, el agua golpeaba insistentemente su espalda. Un entrecortado suspiro escapo de sus labios mientras recostaba la frente contra los mosaicos de color verde menta.

_Ella quería estar ahí, estar de rodillas con ellos, ellos no tenían por qué hacerlo… pero habían intentado protegerla, sabían que tan poco probable era la victoria y aun así… ellos habían sido luz, habían sido un faro de esperanza, ellos habían librado los combates más duros y sangrientos, matado más estadounidenses que sus propios hijos… y todo ¿Por ella? Por protegerla a ella…_

El agua se deslizaba por su rostro, pero ni así podían confundirse las lágrimas que escapaban de sus orbes color miel, un entrecortado sollozo escapo de sus labios mientras sentía como sus uñas se enterraban en la palma de sus manos.

_Nunca en su vida pensó que la voz de una persona le helaría el corazón, que desataría en su interior semejante ira –¡Ya detente!– gruño la voz mientras continuaba jaloneándola en otra dirección –¡Déjame!– chillo mientras echaba la cabeza hacia atrás, el sonoro eco de un 'crack' llego a sus oídos y por un instante una alegría inmensa se aferró a su estómago._

_Aquellos zafiros que antes parecían resplandecer como el cielo, ahora parecían resplandecer con un frio que chocaba contra el fuego en los orbes canela, sus miradas se mantuvieron firmes en los ojos de su adversario._

Lentamente su mano se colocó sobre el grifo y con un suave movimiento cerro la llave del agua, una de sus manos tomo la toalla que se encontraba sobre el tubo de la cortina del baño para después secarse ligeramente el cuerpo y una vez terminado eso, se colocó perezosamente la ropa interior mientras se quitaba el cabello de los ojos.

–_Tienes que entender…– murmuro la voz mientras acariciaba nuevamente sus brazos, como si se tratara de un amante intentando tranquilizar a otro –Este es mi destino…– añadió mientras recostaba su frente contra un costado de su rostro –Esto no estaría pasando…– gruño guturalmente la voz del rubio, mientras sus manos se aferraban con más fuerza sobre los brazos de la pelicastaña al empezar de nuevo el forcejeo –Si hubieras aceptado vender–_

Sus manos deslizaban gentilmente la toalla sobre su húmedo cabello, el ruido de la cortina de baño siendo hecha a un lado inundo el silencioso baño y cuando alzo la mirada se encontró con su reflejo, la toalla se mantuvo sobre su hombro izquierdo mientras sacudía su cabello para deshacerse del exceso de agua.

Lentamente su mano derecha se colocó sobre su cadera, sus labios se separaron ligeramente en una silenciosa exhalación mientras sus dedos se deslizaban por aquella marca que recorría su piel hace años. El movimiento de sus dedos era gentil y casi tímido mientras sus dígitos se deslizaban por la profunda cicatriz que la dividía a la mitad, el toque de sus dedos era tan gentil que fácilmente podría ser considerado una caricia fantasmal.

Las puntas de sus dedos se deslizaron sobre su cadera para después inclinarse levemente hacia arriba y deslizarse por el tramo de la cicatriz que recorría su estómago, gentilmente sus dedos continuaron acariciando la abusada piel que pasaba sobre sus costillas y que después subía en una ligera curva a un lado de uno de sus pechos para finalmente terminar en su hombro derecho. ¿Quizás estaba pensando de más en esta situación? Pero…

¿Qué más podía hacer por el momento? Una triste sonrisa se acomodó sobre los labios de la latina, mientras se ponía la blusa que había dejado sobre el lavabo. Es normal recordar aquello que uno quisiera olvidar ¿No es así? Aquello que por más que esperes siempre te alcanzara, sin importar cuanto intentes poner sobre ello para poderlo olvidar.

Con un suave 'click' el baño se encontró hundido en tinieblas, solo consiguiendo amplificar el sentimiento de estar perdida e insegura de qué camino seguir. Con rápidos pasos la mexicana se encontró saliendo del lugar, con la esperanza de finalmente conseguir un poco de tranquilidad lo que restaba de la noche.

**(¯ `v´¯ )  
`*.¸.*´**

Un gesto de curiosidad se apodero del rostro de Rafaela al escuchar el insistente eco de un 'Beep' al acercarse a la habitación, una de sus cejas se alzó gentilmente mientras apresuraba sus pasos –Ya voy– murmuro para sí misma al entrar en el cuarto, el gentil viento entraba por la ventana en una suave caricia. Sus irises se posaron sobre el teléfono en la mesita de noche solo para entrecerrar los ojos en un gesto de incertidumbre ¿Qué no estaba sonando hace unos segundos?

Un suave 'Beep' resonó nuevamente en la habitación, los orbes de la joven se deslizaron a la cama de dónde provenía un suave resplandor. Sus manos rebuscaron entre las sabanas hasta toparse con un teléfono de color rojo que vibraba insistentemente ¿Quién llamaba al teléfono móvil a estas horas? Un ligero quejido escapo de los sonrosados labios de la joven de piel bronceada.

"_¿Matthias de nuevo?"_ la joven nación se dejó caer pesadamente sobre la cama para después hundir el rostro en la almohada, no es que le molestara pero el danés no sabía cuándo uno estaba intentando colgar y las llamadas solían extenderse por horas y horas _"Es el único que me llama a estas horas"_ pensó mientras llevaba el móvil hacia su rostro, sus ojos se mantuvieron fijos sobre la brillante pantalla del teléfono, intentando descifrar si en verdad se trataba de quien ella creía.

Las palabras '¿Sigues despierta?' resplandecían en la pantalla debajo del nombre de cierto pelirrojo '¿Si, sucede algo?' respondieron sus dedos rápidamente al ver los insistentes mensajes de la nación irlandesa 'Solo quiero saber' lentamente la joven se acomodó entre las sabanas solo para encontrarse sonriendo al ver el siguiente mensaje.

'¿Me echas de menos?' una ligera risa escapo de la mexicana y mientras se acurrucaba en la cama respondió a la pregunta sin dudarlo un segundo. 'Si' irises miel se encontraron abiertos en un gesto de incertidumbre y sorpresa mientras releía las palabras que aparecían en la pantalla, su corazón latía desmesuradamente contra su caja torácica mientras se llevaba una mano a los labios.

Con un rápido movimiento las sabanas fueron apartadas de su cuerpo y la joven se encontró dejando la habitación como si su vida dependiera de ello. Lo único que se escuchaba en la silenciosa casa era el sonido de sus apresurados pasos, mientras el resplandor del teléfono que se encontraba sobre las sabanas permanecía encendido permitiendo de ese modo el leer el último mensaje que había hecho el pelirrojo.

'Entonces ven a abrirme la puerta~'

**(¯ `v´¯ )  
`*.¸.*´**

Sus labios se encontraban entreabiertos, mientras sus irises se mantenían fijos sobre la figura en la puerta –Más vale que esas lagrimas sean de felicidad por verme– el tono divertido del chico revoloteaba en el recibidor, lentamente los labios del pelirrojo se colocaron sobre los parpados de la nación latina, dejando de ese modo un gentil beso en sus ojos; los brazos del irlandés se encontraron envolviendo la cintura de la joven, mientras los brazos de esta envolvían el cuello del chico –Te ves contenta~–

Los ojos de la mexicana giraron levemente mientras desviaba la mirada –Pues tú n-…– la mano del pelirrojo se colocó sobre la mejilla de la pelicastaña, silenciándola repentinamente por el movimiento, sus dedos acariciaron gentilmente la bronceada piel de su mejilla, mientras los labios de ambos se encontraban en un repentino beso. Las manos de la nación latina se entrelazaron en las hebras rojizas al mismo tiempo que acariciaba el cuero cabelludo del irlandés.

Los labios de ambos se movían fervientemente en una danza que ya conocían de memoria, el gentil eco del 'click' de la puerta cerrándose gracias al pie del irlandés no parecía ser percibido por ambos. Leves murmullos escapaban de las gargantas de ambos, mientras el labio inferior del de los irises verdes se veía atrapado gentilmente entre los dientes de la latina.

Lentamente una de las manos del chico se deslizo gentilmente en la parte trasera de los muslos de la joven. –Arriba~– murmuro entrecortadamente mientras ambos se perdían nuevamente en un beso, entendiendo la orden la joven coloco ambas piernas alrededor de la cintura del chico, quien simplemente coloco uno de sus brazos alrededor de la cintura de esta. Un suave 'Ahhn~' acompañado de un suspiro escapo de los labios de la latina, mientras el ojiverde mordisqueaba la parte trasera de su oreja

–Vamos a la cama~– ronroneo el pelirrojo mientras el gentil eco de sus pisadas se esparcía por la casa. La mano libre del pelirrojo se deslizó gentilmente sobre la espalda de la latina, acariciando lentamente y en el proceso intentando relajar a la joven. Los labios del chico se deslizaron sobre el cuello de la chica, dejando un camino de besos por toda la columna de su cuello.

–Seamus…– murmuro entrecortadamente la mujer mientras aferraba sus manos a la espalda del chico –_Me darlin' cailín~_– murmuro la nación europea mientras recostaba su frente contra la de la mexicana.

**(¯ `v´¯ )  
`*.¸.*´**

Un gentil bostezo escapo de los labios del pelirrojo, mientras su nariz se hundía en las hebras castañas de la mujer que se encontraba acurrucada en su costado. Los cuerpos de ambos se encontraban envueltos en las verdes sabanas, un gesto de calma se encontraba sobre el rostro de ambas naciones, uno de los brazos del irlandés se encontraba acariciando gentilmente el costado de la nación del continente americano.

Sus ojos se encontraba fijos en los ligeros tonos azules, rosados, amarillos y morados que se entremezclaban en el cielo gracias a los primero rayos del sol –Esta amaneciendo…– murmuro gentilmente en el oído de la chica, mientras continuaba restregando su nariz contra las castañas hebras. Los dedos de la mexicana se deslizaron gentilmente sobre la expuesta piel del pelirrojo arrancándole un gentil suspiro de los labios.

Las yemas de sus dedos se deslizaron sobre las marcas en el torso del irlandés, las cuales eran muy parecidas a las propias, eran el pequeño eco de antiguas batallas que aun permanecía en sus cuerpos, en sus mentes y quizás aun en sus corazones –Deberíamos dormir…– susurro la nación latina mientras sus dedos acariciaban con lenta devoción la pálida piel del europeo.

Un suave suspiro escapo de los labios de la chica al sentir como las manos del pelirrojo se deslizaban sobre su espalda y sus costados, los labios de Seamus mordisqueaban gentilmente el lóbulo de su oreja –Podría ser~– murmuro para después dejar un gentil beso sobre los labios de la chica, los dedos del irlandés se entrelazaron gentilmente con los de la ojimiel, mientras ambos se sonreían el uno al otro.

La barbilla del pelirrojo se encontró acurrucándose sobre las hebras castañas, mientras la nación del continente americano colocaba uno de sus brazos sobre el pecho del irlandés, su rostro se acurruco gentilmente contra el cuello del chico. El silencio se hizo presente en la habitación, lo único que podía escucharse era la gentil respiración de ambas naciones revoloteando entre las cuatro paredes.

–No te preocupes…– murmuro con una voz adormilada el pelirrojo mientras sus verdes irises se ocultaban detrás de sus parpados –No dejare que te atrape una segunda vez…– una nostálgica sonrisa se dibujó sobre los labios de Rafaela, no sabía si le estaba diciendo que no dejaría que volviera a tener pesadillas o estaba hablando de otra cosa completamente diferente, pero eso no importaba por el momento.

Todo lo que importaba era el sentimiento que se encontraba firmemente en su interior, el mismo que se encontraba esparciendo una enorme calidez por todo su interior. Un suave suspiro escapo de sus labios, mientras cerraba los ojos dispuesta a dormir finalmente. La gentil brisa que entraba por la ventana se encontró acariciando la piel del pelirrojo y de la latina con un suave murmullo, al mismo tiempo que movía ligeramente las hojas del calendario en la mesita de noche, la fecha marcada en la primer hoja era el 17 de Marzo.

Uno de los brazos de la nación europea se deslizo gentilmente sobre el hombro de la latina en un gesto posesivo o quizás ¿reconfortante? para asegurarse que estaba junto a él. Un suave 'hmm~' escapo de los labios de la chica, mientras se acurrucaba contra la pálida piel de Seamus. Sabía que se encontraba entre la conciencia y el mundo de los sueños, pero a pesar de eso estaba consciente del pensamiento que la estaba enviando a dormir de un modo tan agradable.

Este era el lugar correcto donde debía estar, no tenía la menor duda… Estos eran los brazos correctos.

_**~Owari~**_

******:◇:◊:◇:◊:◇:◊:◇:◊:◇:◊:◇:◊:◇:◊:◇:◊:◇:**

**-HybridVirus-**

¡Yo! ¿Cómo están lectores? Espero que bien, bueno finalmente he podido terminar este oneshot. Ahh~ como me gustan estos dos juntos, son tan parecidos en algunos aspectos. El batallón de San Patricio, tan poquito es conocido de estos hombres. (Si tomas en cuenta lo que te enseñan en la escuela sobre ellos, que es casi nada.)

Este grupo de hombres fue la base que forjo la amistad entre ambas naciones, ¿Sabían que se estima que en México existen entre 300,000 o 600,000 Mexicanos de descendencia Irlandesa? (Esos dos tenían ganas de una familia grande XD)

Durante un momento Seamus dice abiertamente que Rafaela es su novia, para esto me base en el mundial del 2010 en el que Francia entra al mundial gracias a 'La mano de Henry' dejando a Irlanda fuera. Cuando México derrota a Francia se crea un grupo en Facebook bajo el nombre de "Querido México, gracias por vencer a Francia, con amor de Irlanda" muchos blogs y páginas pusieron como título de la curiosa noticia "Irlanda le declara su amor a México"

En fin espero que el oneshot fuera de su agrado, les mando besos y abrazos, nos vemos!~

¡Feliz día de San Patricio! (Atrasado D:)

Álainn = Hermosa (Gaélico)

Scarlet = Muy avergonzada/o (Jerga Irlandesa)

Darling = Cariño o Querida/o (En este caso seria "Mi querida novia")

Cailín = Novia (Gaélico)

El Batallón de San Patricio fue una unidad militar mexicana que se formó principalmente con soldados del ejército de los Estados Unidos que desertaron y se unieron a las Fuerzas armadas de México en la Guerra de Intervención Norteamericana de 1846-1848.

El Batallón de San Patricio, llamado así en honor al Patrono de Irlanda, estuvo integrado en un principio por menos de un centenar de hombres, para el año siguiente sumaban 260 militares, cuyos rangos iban desde soldados rasos hasta tenientes coroneles, de los cuales más de la mitad eran originarios de aquel país.

Durante las acciones iniciales este batallón decidió continuar la lucha a favor de México, comandado por el sargento y después capitán John Riley; los motivos que contribuyeron al radical cambio de bandera de este grupo, fueron ser fervientes católicos, igual o más que los mexicanos y el recuerdo cruel de la invasión que sufrió Irlanda por el poderoso ejército inglés, comparada con la que vivían ahora los mexicanos.

además les seducía es espléndido trato que se les daba en nuestro país, ya que el ejército de México reclutaba activamente soldados católicos del ejército estadounidense y ofrecía importantes concesiones de tierras a quienes abandonaran el ejército de Estados Unidos en favor del de México.

Es obvio decir que era una decisión difícil, pues resultaba más seguro permanecer en las filas estadounidenses. Valerosos y audaces los San Patricios estuvieron presentes en las primordiales batallas contra los yanquis como la batalla de Monterrey, sangrienta y sin cuartel (26 de Septiembre de 1846) La de La Angostura al sur de Saltillo (22 y 23 de febrero de 1847).

La mayoría de los San Patricios murieron en el campo de batalla, 72 fueron capturados y juzgados como desertores por los norteamericanos, quienes los condenaron a un trágico y doloroso fin: se dice que la gente en la plaza de San Jacinto suplicaba por la vida de los irlandeses los cuales fueron castigados de una forma inhumana, a todos se les dieron 75 latigazos en la espalda y cuando se encontraban cerca del final el verdugo diría inocentemente que había que reiniciar pues había perdido la cuenta.

Su rostro fue marcado con hierro ardiendo dejando la 'D' de los desertores en su piel, también se dice que los soldados los marcaron 'erróneamente' colocando la 'D' inversa, por lo que había que marcarlos nuevamente. Finalmente el día que callo el castillo de Chapultepec los miembros torturados del batallón perdieron la vida ahorcados al levantarse en el mástil la bandera estadounidense en el castillo.

La Invasión Norteamericana dio pie a múltiples actos de heroísmo, el Batallón de San Patricio fue el protagonista de un buen número de éstos. En la defensa del territorio mexicano este grupo de extranjeros tuvo el más alto sentido patriótico que un militar puede mostrar.

Les guste o no a aquellas personas que dicen que no son más que 'desertores o traidores' los mexicanos siempre los verán como lo que fueron hace años, lo que son hoy y lo que serán siempre… héroes.

Ahora que sabes esto, (Si es que no lo sabias antes) el próximo día de San Patricio festéjalo de un modo diferente y único, recuerda a esos hombres que sacrificaron el todo por proteger a quien ellos creían no merecía sufrir de tan injusta forma y recuerda el enorme lazo de amistad que une a ambas naciones, después de todo ese día en Irlanda se alza la bandera Mexicana.

¿Dudas? ¿Comentarios? ¿Critica? ¿Etc? ¡Ya saben que hacer, envíen un review!

**"Formemos parte de la línea de reviews, cuando leamos un fanfic con un personaje que nos gusta y no es muy común de ver, de un fandom olvidado o una historia que nos guste; dejemos un review. Porque esa persona escribe para nosotros y que mejor forma de inspirarla y darle combustible para seguir"**


End file.
